DCR (DinoCoat's Revenge)
Link to YouTube playlist Catastrophe (Parts 1 and 2) These were the two original videos that would have began the timeline, actually made in late 2017. An old DinoCoat rexus (now known as Eodraconis rexus) figure is shown gazing up at the sky to almost be hit by a falling meteorite, had he not dodged a second or two quicker (It was originally an aftermath of an unpublished DinoCoat VS Chuck Norris battle, although it may not ever be made). The DinoCoat is shown hastily running to the right, passing a dead tree, and jumping into a hole to avoid a storm of dust that arrives soon after. The first part slowly blanks out. Part 2: The DinoCoat arises from the hole after the dust has cleared. He walks and then takes flight, hitting his head on a piece of upright ground and falling. It quickly gets up and lightning is shown striking behind a cave, and the sky turns red there, too. The DinoCoat is running towards the cave, meanwhile cracks are forming on the ground. DinoCoat rexus jumps over a falling crack and makes it into the cave, to be sucked into a portal. He hits an invisible wall and faints. Episode 1: How DinoCoat Got His Scars The Eodraconis rexus (No longer classified as DinoCoat rexus by this point) is shown in the "pivot universe," with Golden Spino and an old SarcosuchusAnimator figure playing with a ball in the background. It lets out a chirp, and then is shown roaring while running towards and jumping into a darkly-colored portal. The scenes switch. A snowy, barren landscape is shown, with a few conifer trees and the other side of that dark portal in the background. The camera is switched just above the snow, where the feet of a large dinosaur figure land on the ground. Music begins to play as close-ups of the tail, wings, arms, and jaws are shown. This music stops, and the dinosaur lets out a roar. Tadah! A new DinoCoat stk! A human on a hoverbike is briefly shown, and DinoCoat is taken down by several hooked ropes. The screen blacks out, and a close-up reveals a bloodied, snarling face. The screen gradually blanks out, and a black screen saying "DCR" is displayed, accompanied by a deep, echoing bang. Episode 2: Regaining Stamina DinoCoat is shown getting up with some large cuts on the side of the mouth. He rinses his head in a puddle of water and those cuts are shown to have become light-blue scars. A shooter attempts to tranquilize DinoCoat, but DinoCoat bites the tranquilizer off and kills him. More shooters also try to tranquilize but are also killed. One is shown being killed by an orange Dakotaraptor (Based off of the user SpaceTaco101 on YouTube). DinoCoat then chases SpaceTaco, who ends up running inside of the portal in DinoCoat's dreams. Episode 3: Something Seems Familiar DinoCoat follows SpaceTaco into the "Pivot Realm." SpaceTaco begins having a conversation with a human (GRgun) via translator when DinoCoat aggressively shows up. SpaceTaco flees into hiding and TyrannoEagle darts into DinoCoat. The bass boosts, signaling that a fight has began. DinoCoat rams TyrannoEagle on to the ground and rams it into a wall while it is recovering. DinoCoat then runs off the ither direction, looks up at another portal, and flies off and roars before TyrannoEagle can grab him. DinoCoat VS GaRi The most recent episode (in progress) as of September 2018. It is not finished, but there is a "teaser" by the name ''DCR ''Is Not Dead. There will also eventually be spoilers in the DinoCoat Wiki too. Teaser: DinoCoat is shown walking inside a cave, when an audiable high-pitched screach can be heard. DinoCoat looks up in response, sniffs the air, and lightly grumbles. Click here for the link. Category:Series Category:OCs Category:DCR